Ganondorf VS Dracula
Ganondorf VS Dracula is the upcoming 116th episode of Death Battle featuring Ganondorf from the Legend of Zelda series and Dracula from the Castlevania series in a battle between evil immortal sorcerers. Ganondorf will be voiced by William T. Sopp and Dracula will be voiced by Steven Kelly. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ganondorf Wiz: Millenia ago, in an age long past, the demon king Demise threatened to pull the world into blood and war. Boomstick: Until he got his ass slapped by this pointy boy in green. Wiz: Undaunted by being, y'know, murdered, Demise cursed the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero to be forever haunted by his wrath made flesh. That curse became Ganondorf Dragmire. Boomstick: Good ol' Dorf was born to the Gerudo Tribe of the Desert. Thing is, the Gerudo are ladies, and Ganondorf was the first male born in a hundred years which automatically made him their king. Because reasons, I guess? Wait, wait, so he gets to be in charge and has the best odds on Tinder? That's my dream come true! Who could want more? Wiz: Ganondorf could. Jealous of the neighborhood kingdom of Hyrule's verdant fields, clean water and not being a godforsaken desert, he dreamed of a better world for his people. Boomstick: Or you know, just for himself. Being the reincarnation of the ultimate evil means you're probably kind of a selfish douche. Wiz: And surprisingly, his vile ambitions would be rewarded. Turns out, he was also preternaturally adept at magic, as befit with education from his caretakers, the witches Koume and Kotake. Boomstick: From them, Dorf learned to pitch balls of electricity, summoning lightning, move objects with telekinesis, levitate, form barriers, and control minds! Wiz: When he wishes to fight from a distance, he can create phantom horseman or puppets of himself to battle as his proxies. Boomstick: Or if he wants to be versatile, he can use his dark magic to enhance his physical strength, making him a badass at all ranges. Wiz: He's a master with a blade, sometimes two, and sometimes on horseback. Boomstick: And sometimes two swords on two horsebacks?! Wiz: Let's not get crazy. He was just a man after all, though not for long. With his magical training complete, Ganondorf put his greatest skill to the test: his raw cunning. By manipulating the rulers of Hyrule and his neighboring domains, as well as a curiously familiar boy in green... Boomstick: Hey, what do you know! Weird coincidence. Wiz: Ganondorf gained entry to an alternate dimension called the Sacred Realm. Within it lay the Triforce, a magical artifact left by the gods said to grant the wish of whoever touches it. Dracula Death Battle KO! Results Wiz: The winner is... Original Track Trivia *The connections between Ganon and Dracula is that they are immortal final bosses with beastly transformations and mastery over dark magic from famous video game series (The Legend of Zelda and Castlevania, respectively), where they have done battle with long lines of heroes (Link's reincarnations and the Belmont Clan, respectively). **In addition, both of their beast forms were featured as bosses in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *This is the 16th episode to feature a returning combatant, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Ryu VS Jin, Mario VS Sonic (2018), Mega Man Battle Royale, Captain Marvel VS Shazam and Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla. **This is also the ninth episode to feature a returning winner, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman and Mario VS Sonic (2018). * This is the first Death Battle to be animated in Source Filmmaker (SFM). Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Magic themed Death Battles Category:'Villains' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonists themed Death Battles. Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors